In the Classroom
by Nitsuya
Summary: What happens when Midorima avoids Takao and Takao has a jump rope? One-Shot MidoTaka fluff/lemon!


**A/N:** Unbeta'ed I apologise for any mistake in the story.

Written for my beloved Mion-Chan. It's my first time writing lemon, don't hate :)

**Pairing:** MidoTaka

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket

* * *

It was a chilly day for the month October. It had just turned autumn. A black-haired boy ran across the campus looking for something.

"Shin-Chan!" He yelled as he looked at one place followed by another. He slammed the door open of the classroom and scanned it. _Not here either…_ He ran towards the gym. Eyes stared at him as he let out a huff.

"Did anyone see Shin-Chan?"

"He's not here!" Someone yelled. _Urgh… Shin-Chan where are you?_ The boy was about to give up until he saw something green at one of the windows. _Shin-Chan?_ _Ah… Of course…_ He ran towards the library and once again he slammed the door open, shocking the people who where reading there. Glaring eyes turns towards him.

"Sorry" He apologized.

He closed the door behind him and started to walk between the closets filled with books. And there he was. The green haired boy had found a space near the window, hidden between the books. He was reading a novel that came out recently.

"Shin-Chan?"

The black-haired boy called out once more. No response came. He bit his lip softly. He observed the boy reading his book peacefully and that's when he noticed the latter was listening to music. Letting out a sigh he decided to leave instead of interrupting the boy. They had an argument a few days ago. Takao accidently broke the pink vase that the green-haired boy was carrying around that day. Apparently, that was his lucky item for the day. The same day Midorima missed a three-pointer during a practice game. Of course, he blamed this on Takao who broke his lucky item. Midorima couldn't forgive Takao for his actions and decided to ignore and avoid the boy ever since. The black-haired boy had been chasing Midorima everyday to apologise, but the latter always managed to get away. This was a golden chance, but Takao would never disturb Midorima when he was reading so peacefully. He went back to his classroom and sat down on Midorima's seat. He eyed at his bag, and remembered he had bought along a jump rope to increase his stamina even more. Before he realized, he dozed off.

The classroom door opened and a green-haired boy entered. He pushed his glasses up and sighed. _Takao? What is this fool doing on my seat?_ He approached the boy and tried to wake him up gently.

"Takao! Wake up, it's time to go home."

"hnn…"

"Takao!" he said once more, shaking the black-haired boy. An eye opened sleepily "Midorima…? Ahh… This must be a dream…" He closed his eyes once more.

_WHACK!_

"?!" Takao opened his eyes, rubbing the back of his head that had just been hit. "Midorima?!"

"Dream my ass!" Midorima shouted. "What are you doing in my seat?"

"I was waiting for you. You have been avoiding me." Takao averted his gaze.

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you did, Shin-Chan! You've been avoiding me for nearly an entire week now!" The black-haired boy shouted.

"So what? It's your fault for breaking my lucky item." Midorima said coldly. Takao eyes widened. "I already apologized to you!" He yelled.

"So? Can you make up for that missing three-pointer? You can't right?"

The black-haired boy snapped. _If you won't work along I guess there is no other way…_He reached for his bag and pushed Midorima down by surprise. Before the green haired boy could react his hands were tied tightly. Shocked, he looked at Takao who was making a painful face. "Shin-Chan… I looked for you every single day… I can't believe you consider your horoscope item more important than me… We are supposed to be dating right? And this is how you treat me" Tears started to roll down on Takao's face. He let out a small sob. "Shin-Chan, I'm really sorry, please don't be mad anymore." He leaned towards the shocked face. He closed his eyes and placed a kiss on Midorima's soft lips. And another… The green-haired boy responded to the kiss the second time. He licked Takao's lips, asking for permission to explore him and that permission was granted. His tongue invaded the boy's mouth. Their tongues started to dance around. "nhnn" The black-haired boy moaned, pulling away from the wet kiss. "Shin-Chan…" his eyes glistered erotically. He felt a something hard beneath him and he knew what it was.

"Untie me, Takao!" Midorima ordered, hoping Takao would obey him. "No!" Takao smirked. "This is revenge Shin-Chan" He rubbed his lower part against the latter's hard on. _"Tsk…" _The green head was having a hard timing keeping his composure. He wanted to push this boy down right now and right here. It had been way too long since he last touched him. The fabric between the two was slowly killing him. "Takao. Untie me!" He repeated and he received another "No!" in return. Takao got up from the green-head, causing him to frown to the absence of the pressure against his lower part. Hands were started to unbuckle his belt. "Takao! We're in the classroom!" He shouted, pretending to care. "Shin-Chan… I'm sorry, but I have to do this now." He smiled his hands touching Midorima's hard on. He could feel the other had been holding up, perhaps he was waiting for him to make up as well. His fingers surround the shaft, and started to move slowly. "Ta...kao…" Midorima breathed, he could feel his blood going two ways, to his face and towards his private part. He felt the fingers gripping tightly around him, sometimes he would feel the thumb brushing his tip. Before he knew it Takao had taking him into his mouth, sliding up and down. "nhnn!" He bit his lip after all they were still at school, and it wouldn't be wise to be heard by someone. They would definitely come check. Takao started to move his hand along with his mouth, eying the boy who had still his hands tied. He loved the view of his boyfriend like this.

"Takao..."

He might get ignored for another week after this, but he knew that Midorima wanted this as well, at least right now. He sucked hard, following it by a soft nibble on the tip. His mouth left the warm hand-on and he stared at the boy below him. He unbuckled his own pants watching the latter's eyes widened. "Shin-Chan, I miss you" he muttered while seducing the other. He pulled down his pants and placed himself on top of Midorima. "Takao! Don-" The warning came too late. He entered the tight boy on top of him. "Takao! You fool, you didn't even prepare yourself!" He shouted worriedly, as he looked at the pained face of the black-haired boy. His eyes were squeezed closed and tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Shin...chan…" He breathed heavily. He bit his lip hard causing a small wound as he started to move slowly. His suddenly movement made Midorima clench his teeth together. He was tight. Incredibly tight.

Pain was overtaking Takao. He tried to adjust to the member inside of him, that was spreading him out. After several minutes his breath calmed. Being unable to resist, Midorima moved his hips, pounding into his lover who let out a scream in response to the sudden movement. "I'm sorry'…" He muttered. "This is your own fault, idiot." He said as he looked at Takao's face. Takao breathed in and started to move slowly. His pace fastened.

"Ah! Shin-Chan!"

It seemed like he was feeling some pleasure now, in relieve Midorima started to pound harder joining Takao's rhythm. He cursed slightly, because he was unable to push the other down and take him from behind, but his view was nice too. He didn't often yet to see Takao from this angle. His erotic face combined with his sexy voice stirred him up. Takao was too much, he would never be able to resist this face. Only if he knew…

"AHH!"

Midorima smirked, he knew what this reaction meant. He was feeling it. He found his sweet spot. He repeated to trust into the same spot over and over as he heard Takao's breathing come unstable. It had been a while since Midorima felt so excited, he didn't know if it was because they were having sex in the class room or because he was tied up, or perhaps because his boyfriend was riding him so erotically.

"Shin….chan….Ah!" Takao moaned. "St..op" He breathed. "I'm gonna…" His teary eyes locked on Midorima's and he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met and their tongues played as if there was no tomorrow."

Midorima moaned as he felt his blood rushing to his lower part. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He started to move his hips harder and faster, thrusting into Takao. Takao gasped for air by the sudden change of rhythm "No- Ahhh!" He moaned as his eyes closed. Takao's seed dripped on Midorima's shirt. His face flushing heavily. After a few more thrusts Midorima spread his seed inside of the boy on top of him. They panted heavily as they both locked their lips once more. "Shin-Chan… I love you" Takao mumbled softly.

He untied the rope, and clenched his teeth waiting to get hit by the green-head, instead he fell a warm embrace given by the other. "Idiot. I love you too. Don't ever hurt yourself like that again." Midorima kissed him on the forehead. Takao hugged the latter, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"We should clean this up and get dressed before someone comes."

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated. They make me happy :D**


End file.
